narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Miharu
Rei Miharu (''美晴 麗, Miharu Rei') ''is a jounin from Getsugakure, Ambassador to Konohagakure. Background Rei Miharu was born and raised in Getsugakure, oldest offspring of two. Her sister Hitomi is 6 years younger then her. Both her parents are ANBU of Getsu. As a child she was able to retain and use her information, being one of the top students in her class. She was placed on team 12 with her two other teammates, Kagami Choko and Akito Takashi. All three participated in the Chunnin exams in Konohagakure, however, were eliminated in the knock out stage. Her defeat didn't deter her, she returned home with a more determined outlook on life. Rei successfully became a chunnin at the age of 15. Her parents had a strict upbringing for both their daughters, usually forcing Rei to study in the villages library when missions were unavailable, it wasn't an easy situation when she was prone to headaches. Getsugakure did little during the war, and the few ninjas they had were shipped out, Rei being one of them. The small village suffered a great deal of losses one of them being her team member, Akito, who used his body as a shield to protect his two teammates, covering his body in live bombs to destroy the white Zetsu's. Rei was injured from the blast and remained in hospital for the remainder of the war. Though lacking in Taijutsu, she was noted for her intelligence and ultimately was requested to become Ambassador at the age of 20. Reluctant at first, she fought the decision to move from her home to Konohagakure, holding a strong tie to her family and place of origin. But through 'persuasive' measures, Rei was sent to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, where she now lives and works for the Hokage. Yet, she had a few conditions of her own. She requested to be treated equally, requesting that she was not given Diplomatic Immunity within the village and also requested to participate in missions when available. Personality Rei is fiercely loyal and tends to place the matters of the heart before the mind when those she cares about are in danger. Usually the brains of the group, she can determine the flaws and help adjust any plans to make their missions successful. She angers easily but is quick to apologize and make it up to her companions. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT